O Último Floco de Neve
by Mila Malfoy Mayer
Summary: Dizem que quando o último floco de neve cai, se deve fazer um pedido. E as vezes, pedidos podem se tornar realidade. [Oneshot DG]


**N/a: **Mais uma tentativa frustrada minha de uma song, que acabou virando uma short mesmo :) espero que gostem e deixem reviews, então aí está, e aproveitem!

**O Último Floco de Neve**

Fazia 5 anos que eles estavam namorando, e as memórias ainda eram claras na mente de uma Ruiva.

" _A neve caia fortemente lá fora. Olhando rapidamente, não se via nenhum sinal de vida. Nenhuma alma sedenta por morte, pois quem ficasse lá, certamente morreria congelado. Mas, se olhasse devagar, veria um vulto branco e loiro na beira do lago, quase coberto pela neve._

_Do outro lado do castelo estava outro ponto, dessa vez vermelho, sentado embaixo de uma árvore, suspirando sozinho e absorto nos seus pensamentos mais secretos._

_Dizem que quando o último floco de neve cai, deve-se fazer um pedido, que se realizará. E quando o último floco realmente caiu, duas pessoas fizeram seus pedidos._

- Eu queria que algo de emocionante acontecesse. – Eles disseram quase em um sussurro.

_Quando a neve deu seu sinal de que não voltaria tão cedo, Virgínia Weasley resolveu fazer seu caminho de volta para o castelo. Chegando lá tentara abrir a porta sem sucesso, e nenhuma outra porta se abria. _

_- Por favor, alguém abra essa porta! – Ele gritava – Por favooooor! Eu sou muito nova para morrer congelada. _

_Enquanto isso, do seu lado, estava um Malfoy completamente tranqüilo, olhando abismado para uma ruiva histérica. _

_- Dá pra você me ajudar? – Ela pedia quase sem ar – Se não ninguém vai nos escutar, e vamos ficar aqui._

_- Eu apenas já sei que ninguém vira, Weasley – Ele respondeu com sua cara de indiferença."_

Com eles tudo sempre fora desse jeito. Ela ficava histérica enquanto ele pensava em tudo. Com certeza se completavam. Ela o fogo, ele o gelo. Somente o gelo pode acabar com o fogo, e o fogo pode derreter o gelo. Sempre foram uma ótima dupla, desde o namoro no colégio. Enquanto todos duvidavam, eles faziam acontecer.

" – Pode admitir que você me ama, Draco – Ela disse rindo.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? – Ele perguntou sério.

- Bem, eu apenas... – Foi ficando envergonhada pelo que acabara de dizer – eu apenas chutei.

Ela então ia se escorando na parede e foi caindo lentamente até ficar sentada. Tinha um semblante péssimo, estava pálida e algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair. Draco assustado, abraçou-a, mais isso só serviu para ela chorar ainda mais.

- Ei, pequena.. – Ele nunca fora bom com as palavras.

- Draco, você me ama? – Ela perguntou insegura.

- Olha, se isso é amor, eu não posso dizer, pequena. – E ela chorou ainda mais – Mas tenho certeza que é imenso e que cada dia só aumenta.

Abraçou-o fortemente, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo."

Passaram por vários problemas, intrigas de família, as diferenças entre si, e os amigos completamente diferentes, no qual nenhum dos dois se davam bem. Mas tudo estava bem enquanto estavam juntos, e eles sabiam que isso sim era uma ligação forte.

"- Olha Virgínia – Ele gritava – Não dá mais!

_- Como assim não dá mais? – Ela perguntou confusa._

_- Eu não suporto mais essas nossas brigas. Tudo que nós fazemos agora, é desconfiar um do outro, e ficar nessa mesma merda. Eu não suporto mais ouvir sua voz._

_Isso a jogou contra a parede. Parece que ele tinha toda a munição e a pegara desprevenida._

_- Tudo bem, então. – Dizia calma enquanto na verdade estava desabando – Aproveite a sua vida, longe da minha. Pois não quero viver com alguém sabendo que no outro dia, Tom Riddle pode mandar matar-me.  
_

_E o deixou sozinho na sala."_

Sempre acabavam brigando e terminando tudo, dizendo que essa era a última vez, e que não tinha mais volta. Mas sempre desistiam e voltavam atrás. Várias crises foram enfrentadas, mas nenhuma deixava o amor que os dois sentiam morrer.

Dessa vez, porém, parecia mesmo o fim.

- Olha Draco, a gente namora a cinco anos! – Ela disse mostrando a quantidade dos anos, nos dedos. – CINCO! E ainda ficamos nessa de namorico. Enquanto isso, Rony e Hermione estavam a apenas 2 e já se casaram!

- Parabéns para eles. – Ele disse calmo enquanto tomava seu café. – Foram bem precipitados com essa decisão.

- Precipitados? – Ela gritou – Você que é um tapado!

- Peraí mocinha. Não venha me xingar aqui na minha casa, e ainda mais essa hora!

- Você é deprimente, Malfoy, deprimente. – Ela rosnava – Quer sabe?

- Hum. – Disse tomando o último gole de café.

- Eu cansei. – Disse com os olhos marejados. – Eu cansei de te esperar. Eu te esperei por 5 anos e ainda não consegui um simples eu te amo. Um simples buquê de flores no dia dos namorados. Eu cansei de fingir que não me importo quando na verdade... Eu me importo.

- O que você esperava de um Malfoy?! – Ele disse exaltando-se.

Ele sabia o que ela estava prestes a fazer, sabia que quando ela decidia alguma coisa, não voltava atrás.

- Eu só queria me sentir amada, me sentir feliz! – Agora as lágrimas já saiam livremente. – Eu só queria que você fosse realmente meu, nem por 3 minutos apenas.

Ele ficou olhando-a pasmo. Queria pedir desculpas mais seu orgulho era muito maior. Ela sabia o que ele estava pensando.

- Eu queria que um pedido de desculpas bastasse. – Foi caminhando em direção a porta e parou no momento em que ia sair. – Mas infelizmente, não basta. Adeus.

E saiu, saiu para nunca mais voltar, e ele sabia disso. Mas provavelmente ainda estava assimilando tudo que havia acontecido. Começou a prestar atenção em todos os detalhes, todos os sinais em que ela passava.

_" – Draco, você viu? – Ela dizia enquanto afagava a nuca dele. – Harry deu um enorme buquê de flores para a Cho._

_- Aquele testa rachada é um completo idiota mesmo."_

"_- Me sinto tão feliz pela Luna o sonho de toda mulher é se casar um dia. – ela dizia esperançosa. – Uma quero me sentir igual a ela.  
_

_- E se tornar uma aluada, pequena? – Disse rindo. "_

Foram tantos sinais, como ele não havia percebido antes?! Uma frase de Gina não saia de sua cabeça. "Você não enxerga nada além do seu próprio umbigo". E era verdade mesmo, ele não se importava com nada além dele mesmo.

Draco decidiu que iria fazer uma viagem, tudo naquela cidade lembrava ela. E se ela estava querendo esquece-lo, ele faria a mesma coisa, porém, longe dali.

Gina ficou sabendo da viagem uns dias depois, e queria matá-lo, estrangulá-lo. Mas também queria sair correndo atrás dele, e dizer que sentia muito, que não queria pressioná-lo. Mas isso não seria o certo, ela sabia que ele era muito egoísta para aceitar alguém mais além dele.

Então ficaram os dois, cada um em um canto do mundo, com um orgulho maior que o outro.

Os anos foram passando, e cada um foi seguindo seu caminho. Draco passava cada dia com uma mulher diferente, tentando achar o conforto daqueles braços em outros. Já Gina, estava finalmente noiva, ganhava buquê de flores nos dias especiais, e escutava vários eu te amo por dia. Tudo aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Seu noivo, Oliver Wood, no auge de sua carreira como goleiro do maior time de quadribol do mundo buxo, confessou seu amor assim que Malfoy partira.

_"- Fique comigo, Gina. Eu serei homem de verdade, coisa que Malfoy nunca foi. Farei você esquecer todas as suas mágoas e dores, serei seu melhor amigo. – Oliver dizia ajoelhado. – Case-se comigo!"_

Na hora, pelo embalo do momento, ela aceitou. Tudo que Oliver disse acabou virando verdade. Ele realmente era um homem ao seu lado, ajudando-a, e apoiando-a sempre que necessário. Ela esqueceu por um momento suas dores e mágoas, e ele se tornou seu melhor amigo.

A data do casamento foi marcada para o começo de Janeiro. Época de neve. Os preparativos estavam a mil por hora, faltava apenas um mês para o maior casamento da história do mundo buxo. Saíram em capas de revistas e jornais, colunas sócias e até agendas esportivas.

De outro lado do mundo, Draco, que estava morando Em Nova Iorque ouviu comentários sobre o casamento de Oliver Wood. Seu "colega" de escola, que agora tinha virado goleiro profissional. Por uma curiosidade maior, ou por peça do destino, resolveu ver a reportagem que falava sobre.

_"Casamento do goleiro Oliver Wood._

_As fãs que preparem-se, pois o gatíssimo Oliver Wood, está de casamento marcado para o dia 12 de Janeiro. Sua noiva era sua amiga de infância e freqüentaram o mesmo colégio, seu nome é Virgínia Weasley."_

Ele nunca soube o que a reportagem falava realmente, pois tudo que conseguira ler, fora essas linhas. Gina estava realmente indo se casar, subir no altar de véu e grinalda, ela finalmente tinha conseguido o que queria, porém, Draco pagara um preço muito alto por isso. Se ele soubesse que pagaria tão caro por isso, teria feito o pedido no dia em que a conheceu.

Depois que ele finalmente descobriu que Gina estava noiva de Oliver, parecia que tudo girava em torno disso.

_"Eu realmente a amo muito – Oliver dizia sorridente para as câmeras"_

- Maldito seja! – Draco berrou.

Já era dia 10 de Janeiro e Gina ainda não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Pensava toda hora como seria se Draco fosse seu noivo. E se culpava por pensar nisso. Oliver era bom para ela, fazia tudo que ela queria, a tratava como uma rainha.

- Amor? – Oliver chegou devagar e tocou no rosto da amada. – Você sabe que eu te amo muito mesmo, não sabe?

- Sei querido. – Ela respondeu

- E sabe que faria de tudo para não vê-la infeliz, não é? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Então, vou cancelar nosso casamento.

- Como assim, Oliver? – Ela disse atônita. – Você está bem?

- Estou ótimo, meu amor. Apenas sei que você não me ama de verdade. Sei que te esforças o máximo para isso, mais não é possível mandar no coração. Eu achei que com o tempo, você me olharia com outros olhos, assim como costumava a olhar para ele. Mas, não tenho escolhas.

- Eu sinto muito ter te feito tão mal, Oliver. – Sentia-se péssima – Você é realmente muito bom, e sei que seria muito feliz ao seu lado, caso fosse em outra ocasião. Desculpe mesmo, eu te fiz tão mal!

- Shh. – Disse pousando seus dedos sobre o os lábios dela. – Se caso descobrires que és a mim que queres, estarei te esperando.

- Eu te amo, você é meu melhor amigo! – E puxou-o para um abraço.

Draco resolveu voltar a Londres antes que fosse tarde demais. Ele estava disposto a esquecer tudo que a fizera passar se ela o aceitasse novamente. Iria fazer tudo para que ela voltasse para ele.

Chegando em Londres, correu para o local onde seria o casamento, e viu toda decoração sendo removida.

- Cheguei tarde demais. – Ele gritou consigo mesmo. – Como pude deixar a única mulher que amei se casar com outro?

E seguiu tristemente para o café que havia ao outro lado da rua, sentou-se no bar olhando a neve cair, enquanto pensamentos felizes de sua pequena e Oliver felizes, e juntos. E então, viu o último floco de neve cair. Ele só não sabia que dois pedidos estavam sendo feitos no mesmo momento, em outro lugar do café.

- Queria que algo emocionante acontecesse – Disseram em um sussurro, como anos atrás.

Quando Draco foi pagar a conta, alguém vinha muito apressada do outro lado do café, e acabou chocando-se contra ele, deixando cair todas as moedas que havia recebido de troco.

- Me desculpe – Ela disse – Sinto muito mesmo.

Ele olhou-a e demorou a reconhecer. Se não fosse pelas fotos, seria quase impossível. Ela estava com um ar mais maduro, e muito mais bela que qualquer dia já fora.

- Ai, sou tão atrapalhada. – Gina repetia. – Sinto muito, espero que não o tenha machucado.

- Não machucou, pequena. – Ele disse com um misto de medo e felicidade.

- Draco? – Ela finalmente fitou o rapaz com atenção. – Quer dizer, Malfoy! Quanto tempo, não?

- Tempo até demais – Ele dissera rindo, mais logo fechou a cara – Fiquei sabendo do seu casamento, mas assim que cheguei, vi que já tinha acabado, então meus parabéns.

- Parabéns por quê? – Ela perguntou.

- Pelo casamento.

- Está me dando parabéns por não ter me casado? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Exatamente... – Logo ele assimilou a frase. – Você não se casou?

- Não, cancelamos tudo ontem. Decidimos que não era o melhor para nós dois.

Então ele tinha descoberto que ela não havia se casado, que ainda estava solteira! E era sua ultima chance de dizer o quanto ele havia sentido sua falta, e o quanto ele a amava. Mas nada parecia sair. E restou apenas um silêncio desconfortável.

- Então, até logo. – Disse saindo com seu café na mão.

Ele queria gritar, dizer tudo que não estava saindo. Via ela andando e pensava que mais uma vez estava perdendo a mulher de sua vida.

Seguindo o lado oposto ao dele, pensando o quão idiota ela era por não ter falado tudo que sentia. Sentiu que não poderia perder essa chance, e largou o café de sua mão e saiu correndo em direção a ele.

- Draco! – Ela gritou, e ele virou. – Não posso deixar que partas denovo.., Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Oh – Ele a abraçou – Eu também, eu te amo, minha pequena! Desculpe por ter sido um completo idiota, desculpe mesmo. Merlim, como eu fui tão burro!

- Você é um Malfoy amor. – Ela ria – Malfoys são burros.

- Então, você vai se tornar a maior burra de todas, pequena. – Ele disse decidido. – Casa comigo?

- Eu esperei tanto para ouvir isso saindo da sua boca. – Disse tocando os lábios dele. – E foi como eu tinha imaginado!

Os dois selaram suas promessas do passado e futuro com um beijo. Um beijo que eles sabiam que iam curar todas as mágoas deixadas pelo tempo. Um beijo, de saudade, de amor. Porém foram interrompidos por um Floco de neve que caia. E juntos, eles souberam que tudo poderia mudar, se o último floco de neve caísse.

**N/a: **Essa idéia me veio assim do nada. Estava quase dormindo, e ela saiu! Fiquei a madrugada toda pensando nessa short, e escrevendo e reescrevendo! Espero que tenham gostado, pois eu adorei escrevê-la! Beijos, e não deixem de mandar reviews hein:D


End file.
